creativepokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
How To Play
Well to play you will first need to make your pokemon of course and when you want it registered go to the registration page. Once you register you can play. Things the Pages Need to Have for Pokemon 1. Your pokemon will need to have it's on customized pokeball unless you like the regualer pokeball better. And no you can't have a pokecube.....But if you really want it that bad come see me. 2. You will need to have the abilities of your pokemon. Your pokemon can have up to 3 abilities for now. By abilities I mean attacks like thunderbolt, iron tail, close combat ect. Including special abilities. 3. You will need to have a picture so I can get a good idea of what it looks like. 4. Your pokemon has to have a type. You can make up your own type but don't give me crap saying you have volcano type because that is pretty much the same thing as fire. 5 The page will need to have the owner of the pokemon. But the owner you will have to make the page for. So yeah you make your own character but the character is you. Contact me when you are ready to make your character but make your pokemon first. 6. Once you have everything you are ready to battle. The battles whill be held at chat. 7. When you have finished your pokemon getit registered on the registration page How to do Everything in the Chat and What Things Are in the Chat 1. Well if you wanna train your pokemon then you go to the training center. 2. This will be like the show. If your pokemon will get injured and have to go to the Pokemon Hospital. I will hire a nurse soon. Just be like *goes to pokemon hospital* or something like that. You can use -(text here)- too so you don't only have to use "*". To go anywhere you just do that. 3. There will be no stray pokemon unless special events so you will not be able to catch any until the events. 4. There will be gyms and gym leaders later on. Once you and your 1st pokemon reach a certain level you can become a gym leader. The gym leaders must make a page for their gym. So yes you make your own gym too but every gym must have a city so you make your own city too. Show a picture of what your gym looks like. You can show what it looks like on the inside or outside. If your inside has a lot of detail show a picture of the inside. You also make your own gym badge of course. 5. There will be different kinds of battles. Best out of 3(each 3 pokemon will be different), pokemon tag team(meaning you can have 3-5 pokemon and can switch the one in battle with another one during the battle), style battle(like in the show when you do this your pokemon won't be fighting but using it's abilities to make something cool), and 2 on 2 (meaning their isn't 1 person with 2 pokemon vs. another person with 2 pokemon, it is two people with 1 pokemon each on each side so 2 humans and 2 pokemon vs. 2 humans and 2 pokemonss). 6. Yes you can be good or evil. 7. When we're playing and you don't like to be called by your characters name then put on your character I like to be called this. Don't actually put this put what you like to be called. Put a good creative reason. Well that's all have fun. If you have anymore questions talk to me. Stories The stories can include Ash in it or anybody. But the stories will not relate to any of the fanon stuff we have here. Points You level up by Experience Points which is EXP. It shows how the pogress is growing with your pokemon because with more experience the stronger your pokemon is. Now when you get enough EXP for a level up come see me. You'll battle me or someone else and if I see that you and your pokemon have gotten stronger than I will evolve your pokemon. Pokemon evolve by getting stronger and doing amazing things in battle with their trainer. Unfortunately there will be no ranks for now. You will be given a pokedex once you get your pokemon but your pokedex won't tell you the information of a pokemon. It will show your points. How to Battle Well you will link your pokemon to the referee in private message or public chat. Once that happens you will be asked if you are ready. Once both bladers are ready. The referee will begin the battle immediately if they are ready. The referee will say: "Let the battle begin!" Now sense you are battling. You will have to call upon the pokemon you are using. Just say: "(Pokemon's name) I choose you!" Then that's when you can start attacking and everything. You will need a pokeball to thid. If you don't have one "yet" then you can just start attacking immediately once the opponent's pokemon is ready to battle.